hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 86
The thirty-fourth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-sixth overall) was broadcast on November 12, 2010. It adapts more of Keep Marching Forward, Sealand! '''and finishes '''Can't Escape From Italy. Plot Summary Sealand-kun and the Not-Really-Related Depression The episode starts off with England talking to Japan about "being in top condition". Japan agrees to England when suddenly Sealand pops out of the corner yelling "Japan!". Sealand comments that the Powerful Rangers are "so cool" and asks Japan if he made them. Sealand then asks for Japan to make him into a Powerful Ranger which England makes a comment and says that it must be nice for brats like Sealand to be so carefree. Can't Escape from Italy England is in his cell, enraged, as Germany guards him. England questions Germany as to why he is always caught when trying to escape. Germany responds that he is just familiar with Italians. England states that he doesn't believe Germany, and asks for a few examples. Germany mentions that Italians speak differently. The scene shows a normal person saying, "Like this. Like that. Oh really?" It then shows Italy saying, "Vee~! Ve ve veee~!" Germany then states that Italians react differently when they see a good-looking person. The scene shows a beautiful brunette, and the normal man saying, "Niiiice. She's beautiful!". Italy looks on and says, "Kiss kiss! Hey there, cutie! Kiss kiss! Yeah, you! Kiss kiss!" Finally, Germany says that Italians look different when they put their hands in their pockets when seeing a good-looking person. It shows the normal man smiling and oggling the girl, and Romano and Italy silent and looking down. As Germany is about to give another reason, he sees that England has escaped, and was taking mental notes in his head. The scene cuts to a well-dressed England walking down the streets of Italy. He sees a cafe, and sits down next to a man concealed behind a newspaper, commenting on how hungry he is. After praising himself on his acting skills, he calls out for the waiter to get him roast beef and ale, only to be smothered by Germany, who was hiding behind the paper. The segment concludes with England dangling from a rope attached to a plane that America is flying. He screams, asking America, "What the hell kind of plan is this?!" America just laughs. Punchline to use when you can't come up with one The narrator explains that if a random punchline is used for a story that doesn't match it, it still makes the story appear to end logically, and that the punchline should be used only once per story at the end. Germany is shown commanding the Italian soldiers to keep a lookout, as they all groan about how tired they are. Frustrated, Germany reminds the soldiers that they had been sleeping all day. Later, Italy stands in front of a tent, listening. An Italian soldier appears next to Italy, telling him that the Germans have fallen asleep. Italy happily replies that they can execute their plan. The desert rumbles as a horde of Italian soldiers races across the dunes, kicking up copious amounts of dust. A picture of a pair of old underwear is shown, the narrator concluding that it was how the underpants became historically significant. Post-Credits Teaser : United States of Hetalia The view through a pair of binoculars is shown, directed at (an albeit fuzzy) England in the distance, standing next to a crate of tea. England is shown talking to a soldier, although his words are muted. The person behind the binoculars is revealed to be Germany, sitting in the bushes at England's base with Italy humming beside him. Through gritted teeth, Germany tells Italy to stop humming. Characters Appearances *England/UK *Japan *Sealand *Latvia *Germany *North Italy (Veneziano) *South Italy (Romano) (non-speaking cameo) *America *'Italian soldier' *'Young man' Voice cast *Narrators: Yuki Kaida, Atsushi Kousaka *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Latvia: Kokoro Tanaka *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Italian soldier: Akira Sasanuma *Young man: Ken Takeuchi English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Sealand: Maxey Whitehead *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *America: Eric Vale Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Italy. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates